1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus, a transparent developer and a developer cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Besides yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K) color toners, a transparent toner has been under study as a developer for giving a gloss finish to a printed image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2010-250055 and 2011-100106). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-100106 discloses that: a transparent toner image is formed on parts of color toner images formed on a record medium; and thereby an image is obtained with a high gloss on only the parts covered with the transparent toner.